Fangs
by Dynamite403
Summary: One Shot: Beast Boy is ashamed of his fangs and claws, but maybe there is a dark empath that likes them? BB/Rae love story! Rated T for language.


A tall green skinned 18 year old shape shifter walked angrily out of the Jump City Dentist's practice.

He was not happy.

For the past 6 years he had secretly been going to dental practices to have is vicious looking canine like fangs filed down to appear less animalistic. Well, he'd been having three of his fangs filed down, for some reason the fang on the lower left side of his jaw was far too strong to be filed down; a problem he'd begrudgingly learnt to live with but now he was faced with a new problem. For some reason now all of his fangs were too strong to be filed down… he was stuck with them now.

The ears he could live with, hell he even sort of liked them. The green skin and hair was something that took him a while to accept but eventually he did. But he could never get over how… _sinister_ his fangs and claws made him look.

He used to file his claws down himself until they became too tough to do so, so instead he just began to wear his large silver gloves and shoes almost religiously in an attempt to hide them from his friends.

But now his fangs were presenting a larger problem. They were impossible to hide, and they were growing larger by the day.

Beast Boy slowly made his way back to the tower on foot, usually when he was in a bad mood he would fly so that he could get the unparalleled feeling of freedom that only comes from flying by using your own muscles to keep airborne. But today was different; he wanted to stay away from the tower for as long as possible.

It had been a strange couple of months for the green shape shifter. Robin had been cracking down on everyone after his not so civilised break up with Starfire. Cyborg had been visiting Titans East at every opportunity he got, often making up ridiculous excuses to do so. Starfire herself had finally returned to being herself after sulking for almost a month straight after her relationship with the boy wonder had come to an end. And then there was Raven.

Why she was being ever more cruel than usual was beyond him, especially seeing how he was making real attempts to annoy her less. But never-the-less she had been seemingly making an effort to put the now much taller green man down.

All in all, it had been a rough couple of months in the tower; especially for Beast Boy.

It didn't look like it was going to get any better any time soon. He somehow arrived back at the tower in record time, sighing heavily he entered the building with his only intention being to lock himself away in his room until he could figure out what to do about his fangs.

It was not to be.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Came the loud declaration from the towers resident floating ball of joy as he exited the elevator on the floor where all their dorm rooms were.

"Hey Star!" He replied with fake happiness, his greeting lacked its normal wide smile but the alien girl didn't seem to notice. "What's up?"

"We were worried when you did not show up for the breaking of the fast this morning." Starfire answered innocently. "All is well yes?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah dude I'm all good." He lied.

Starfire may seem innocent and naive but if there is one thing she can do it's tell when someone is lying. "Very well then." She responded with a smile as she floated down the hall way, she would talk to someone else about her green little brothers lie.

Beast Boy sighed and continued his way down to his room. He reached it and entered, once inside he flopped down on his bed quickly falling into a thought process that could bring him any options on what to do about his damn fangs.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Starfire silently floated down the hallway after her disconcerting run in with her adopted little brother, she still calls him little even though he stands almost 6 foot 3 and is the second tallest Titans in the entirety of the Titans organisation after Cyborg of course.

Starfire eventually found herself standing before a large grey door with the name 'Raven' etched into it. She knocked loudly and waited for a response.

True to form Raven did not keep the alien girl waiting, opening the door slightly so it was open just enough to hardly let any light into her room.

"Yes?" The demoness intoned darkly.

"Friend Raven I am most troubled." Starfire confessed quietly. "May I have a moment of your time?"

Raven didn't even need time to think, she always helped anyone she could; that was her way of atoning for her birth prophecy… also she was just a genuinely nice girl despite appearances.

"Of course Star." Raven answered, opening the door and allowing the alien to enter. The alien gracefully floated over to Ravens bed and sat down quietly, Raven joined her a few moments later. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm concerned about friend Beast Boy." Starfire began. "I believe he just lied to me."

"That's impossible Starfire, Beast Boy _never_ lies." Raven stated confidently.

Starfire looked at her dark friend. "I know; that is why I am concerned. I just saw him in the hallway and I enquired if he was alright and he said yes despite the fact that he was most obviously not."

Raven thought for a second before responding. "Star, I may not have the best relationship in the world with Beast Boy but I do know two things about him."

"And those are?" Starfire asked almost impatiently.

"1, He does not lie and 2, He would never hurt us." Raven stated in her monotone. "But…"

"But?"

"If you believe that there is something wrong with him then I will go talk to him." Raven offered.

"Is that wise?" Starfire asked cautiously. "You have both been rather…" Starfire paused; she didn't know how to say this politely. So instead she straightened herself up and spoke forcefully. "You have been very aggressive to him as of late despite how much effort he has been giving to be less annoying to you."

Raven faltered. Her eyes dropped to stare at the floor and became glazed over. Starfire felt bad when she heard the usually stoic girl sniffle.

"He never annoyed me." Raven admitted quietly.

Starfire furrowed her brows at the statement. "Then why?"

"I guess I… I craved his attention and I was worried that if I acknowledged him like he wanted then he would stop giving it to me."

"And your anger as of late?" Starfire asked forcefully.

Raven looked at Starfire in the eyes, it was clear she was ashamed of herself. "It was the only thing I could do to get him to talk to me."

Starfire rose from the bed, clearly angry. "Of all the selfish…" Starfire trailed off before inhaling deeply to regain her composure. "Raven that was very wrong of you." Starfire chastised, there was a lot less anger in her voice now but it was still there. "Beast Boy has never shown you anything but kindness." Starfire stopped herself. She raised one of her slender arms and pointed to the door. "Now!" She commanded.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"Go see him _now_!" Starfire ordered. Raven was not one to usually follow anyone's orders unless they were on a mission but the way Starfire spoke left no room for argument.

Raven quickly rose from her bed and floated out of her room and down the hallway towards Beast Boys room. She was very scared, and greatly feared what Beast Boy might say or do upon hearing her confession.

But she was broken from her thoughts when she arrived outside the green teen's room. She heard growling emanating from with the room, it worried her. Whatever was growling sounded strong and dangerous.

"Fuck it!"

Raven heard the cursing from within the room. It was clearly from Beast Boy. That was when she realised that the growling had been coming from him as well. Mustering up her courage she gingerly knocked on the door.

"What do you want Rae?" She heard from the other side of the door. She was shocked for a second, how did he know it was her?

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She replied her monotone failing and instead her voice was finely laced with concern for the shape shifter.

There was silence for a few seconds before he replied. "It's not a great time Rae I'm sorta… not doing so well."

"That's why I'm here." She replied. It wasn't a lie, part of the reason she was her was because Starfire had said she was concerned about him.

She heard him exhale angrily from within his room. Then she watched as his door opened to reveal an angry looking green shape shifter. He motioned for her to come inside.

"What's up?" He asked her as she took a seat on his bed.

"Starfire just came to my room and told me that she was concerned about you." Raven stated.

"And _you_ came here because?" He replied quickly.

The venom in the way he said the word 'you' stung her. "Because I'm your friend Beast Boy and I wanted to check on you." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow in response. He did not look convinced.

"Is this a prank?"

Raven's heart was sinking with every second. The worst part was that she knew he was actually being really nice to her considering how badly she had been treating him over the past few months.

"No Beast Boy, It's not a prank." Raven nearly whispered.

Beast Boy suddenly felt ridiculously guilty. He was physically incapable of staying mad at pretty much anyone, he also hated when people around him felt bad.

"Sorry Rae." He said sorrowfully. "I didn't mean to act like that it's just that I'm having a really bad day. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry." He said with an exasperated sigh as he sat on the bed next to her.

Raven gave a slight indignant chuckle. "Let's be honest; I deserved much worse than that." She stated. "But do you want to tell me why you're having such a bad day?"

Beast Boy looked at her for a few seconds before replying. "Just a few things I wish I could change but cant." He answered cryptically.

"You always do that." Raven stated.

"Do what?"

"Whenever someone asks you if you're alright you always give the most cryptic answer possible when you're not feeling good." Raven intoned.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah I guess I do."

Raven continued to stare at him, waiting for him to spill his beans. Eventually he sighed and gave in.

"Ok well…" He began; he spoke quietly and sounded very defeated. He explained to her how over the past few years he had been secretly hiding his fangs and claws and he also explained the new complication.

Once he had finished Raven took a good hard look at his teeth. She noticed that the three canine teeth that usually didn't show very much were now much longer and seemed a hell of a lot sharper.

"Take the gloves off." She commanded, her voice held an affection that Beast Boy had never heard before. It made his heart race.

Slowly and begrudgingly he did remove his gloves to show the sharp claws that protruded from every one of his ten digits. Raven took one of his un-gloved hands in hers and slowly ran her dainty fingers along the claws and the rarely seen skin. Beast Boy felt blood rush to his face as he blushed hard at the contact of her soft pale silky skin against his own green skin.

"I know what it's like to be ashamed about how you look." Raven admitted softly.

Beast Boy scowled. "How do you know?" He didn't ask forcefully or angrily, but sadly as if he was dreading a particular answer.

"Beast Boy I'm grey, with purple hair and eyes…" She whispered. Her eyes becoming glossy again.

"You left out beautiful, not to mention killer legs and a perfect figure." He stated honestly, causing both teens to blush hard.

"You don't mean that." She said almost silently, dejection clear in her voice.

"I do." He said warmly.

They were silent for a few minutes. Neither seemed to realise that Raven was still stroking his hand. But eventually she did look down at them again, but she didn't stop; instead she looked at his claws again and frowned.

"You're ashamed of those?" She asked, unsurely.

Beast Boy only nodded.

"If I tell you something do you promise not tell anyone… _ever_?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I promise." Beast Boy answered.

Raven looked up into his emerald eyes and spoke firmly for the first time that day. "As a half demon… I sort of find… your claws and fangs to be a… well… a real turn on." She admitted with a furious blush that Beast Boy seemed to emulate perfectly.

Beast Boy couldn't help but think what a strange day this day had been so far. Not only did he tell Raven that she was beautiful and sexy but now she had told him that his fangs and claws turn her on… strange indeed.

But pleasant.

"Thanks Rae." Beast Boy said reassuringly, he knew how hard it was for Raven to open up.

"Beast Boy…" Raven began. "About what I've done over the past two months-" She was cut off as Beast Boy gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it." He stated kindly.

"But I've been so harsh, for no reason."

"Forget about it." He said with a warm smile. Raven blushed but she wasn't entirely sure why, she also wasn't sure why she hadn't yanked her hand away yet but in truth she was still trying to figure out why she had been softly stroking his.

She looked down at his hands again. "You should stop wearing those gloves." She said suddenly.

Beast Boy chuckled. "You may like them but I'm pretty sure no one else will."

"Doesn't matter." She said firmly but still caring. "You taught Cyborg a long time ago that he shouldn't be ashamed of how he looked. I think you should take your own advice."

Beast Boy thought for a second. That was true. He had spent a long time convincing Cyborg that he shouldn't care how he looked, because in all honesty a lot of people thought he looked awesomely cool!

"Ok." He said with not much confidence.

Raven smiled slightly. She raised the hand that wasn't currently entwined with that of the green teens and used her magic to bring his gloves towards her. Then by still using her magic she expertly shredded the fingers of the gloves and then handed them back to the green teen.

He chuckled. He reluctantly let go of Raven's hand and slipped on his now fingerless gloves. He looked at them intently. "No going back now huh?"

"Nope." She responded mischievously.

He hugged her warmly as a thank you which she returned.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

A few months passed and things within the tower continued to change. Some for the better and some… well not so much.

Beast Boy and Raven had bonded so well over their self-esteem issues that they had now become _really _close friends, although the constant flirting did make the others pause for thought every now and then.

What started as just playful banter between the two soon became near blatant groping. A pinch here, a squeeze there and rub every now and then confused the others but for those two it was just a bit of fun… sort of…

Their latest game was to see who could make the other snap first. Raven's favourite tactic was to seductively lick her lips whenever she caught him staring at her, it was usually very affective. Beast Boy made good use of the knowledge that his fangs and claws were quite appealing to her, often gliding his tongue over his now quite long and sharp canine fangs or extending and retracting his claws.

It was a stormy day; so far it was just raining but the forecast promised a tremendous thunder storm later on. The five Titans were lounging out in the common room with absolutely nothing to do.

Robin was stone cold silent as he stared out the window ominously. Cyborg was watching one of the Die Hard films with very little interest. Starfire was petting Silkie absentmindedly.

Raven was in the kitchen preparing her usual cup of tea; she had awoken only moments ago and was still dressed in her black tank top and short blue bed shorts. She was blissfully unaware of Beast Boy sneaking up behind her, ready to start playing his new favourite game.

No one had noticed he was in the room; he too had just woken up and was creeping towards Raven in nothing but a pair of gym shorts he found on his floor after he woke up.

He crept behind her and extended the claws on his right thumb and pointer finger.

He pinched her bum using those claws that Raven had discovered she actually found incredibly appealing.

She gasped at the unexpected pressure but thought quickly enough to turn it around. She quickly and quietly moaned his name. "Logan…"

She heard him gulp audibly at his name. She turned around with a sly smile on her face, only to be met by the smiling face of the green shape shifter. He was purposely showing her his fangs.

Raven's plan had backfired big time. She bit her lower lip in attempt to regain her composure.

The act of her biting her lip sent shivers down the green teen's spine as he began to trace her barely covered body with his eyes.

Raven quickly realised he was checking her out and couldn't help but follow the lines along his naked defined chest muscles and abs.

She bit down harder on her lip.

He clenched his hands.

They both stole a quick glance towards the other Titans who were completely oblivious to them. Without a second thought… they kissed.

It was short and sweet but carried with it a lot of affection and longing.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Beast Boy smiled, it wasn't big and goofy but sincere, Raven echoed the exact same smile back to him.

Slowly Beast Boy extended his right hand and entwined his fingers with hers; she happily accepted the warmth of his touch.

**Crash!**

A massive crash of thunder rumbled from the heavens preceded very closely by a blinding flash of lighting.

Raven was thankful that both Cyborg and Starfire screamed at the weathers sudden wrath, she was thankful because their screams masked her own.

Raven hated thunder storms; they scared the crap out of her. But for some reason she felt safe, then she realised. When the thunder had hit she had leapt into the shape shifters embrace and had buried her face deep into his chest. She found his arms protectively wrapped around her tightly. She blushed but was quickly thrown back into his chest, by herself, as another crash of thunder rumbled through the sky.

"Shh, It's ok Rae." Beast Boy said warmly as he stroked her hair with his hand. "I've got you."

She removed her head from his chest and looked into his eyes. She smiled warmly.

They didn't notice Cyborg walk into the kitchen until he was less than a metre away.

"Holy crap that was a big one!" He bellowed loudly. He stole a glance at the two Titans that stood before him, still embraced.

They looked at him but didn't let go of each other or loosen their hold on one another.

Cyborg shrugged and kept moving towards the fridge. He knew those two would end up together sooner or later, and after seeing how they had been acting over the past few months he was damn near sure it was going to be sooner rather than later.

Beast Boy caringly led the still unnerved empath over the couch after grabbing a blanket from a cupboard. They both sat on the couch huddled together under the warmth of the blanket until another crash of thunder sent Raven into his lap where she buried her head in his chest again. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and held her close for comfort. Neither had seemed to realise that they were both wearing very little in the clothing department… or maybe they did know and liked it that way?

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It had been two months since the thunder storm. Two months since Beast Boy and Raven spent the day on the couch together holding each other. Two months since they had become a couple. Two months since the last time they had slept apart from each other. Two months since they had first made love.

Life was fucking amazing!

That's what Beast Boy kept telling himself. Well it was either that or trying to make sure he hadn't dreamt the last few months. Luckily, if it was a dream then it didn't seem like he'd be waking up any time soon.

The two were not exactly your average couple. They were both _extremely_ protective of each other and more than a little possessive, especially Raven who actually chased away a 'skank' in her words who was getting far too close to her boyfriend for her comfort; Beast Boy being the good guy that he is was already trying to get away from the overly bouncy blond before Raven came to his aid… Raven gave him some serious brownie points for that!

Just like everything else in the Titans lives the news of their relationship quickly became public knowledge. Why the media was so obsessed about it was beyond the couple but they found talk show hosts and pop culture shows often talking about them. One crappy gossip show actually brought in an 'expert' to try and analyse the couple's relationship.

On the streets of Jump City people were often quietly commenting to each other when they saw the couple walk by.

After a particularly difficult fight with Punk Rocket, Control Freak and Mumbo, the five Titans were exhaustedly walking back to the T car when Beast Boy and Raven overheard some murmurings from the amassed crowd.

"I don't get it." One of the citizens had said. "Why is she with him? I mean she's ok looking but he's just a freak!"

"I dunno, but I wouldn't want my daughter anywhere near that thing." Another citizen had added.

The two citizens quickly ran for their lives after receiving a four eyed death glare from Raven, but she feared the damage had already been done. She turned to her boyfriend to see him almost completely unfazed. He smiled at her, showing his fangs proudly. Raven smiled in return, he was comfortable with himself now; it would take more than a few gossiping idiots to bring him down again.

She smiled and kissed him lovingly.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Time went by. Months became years and years became decades.

Beast Boy and Raven were now Changeling and Nightingale.

Or known by their friends as Garfield and Racheal, A.K.A Mr and Mrs Logan.

They met when they were fourteen.

Started dating when they were eighteen.

Got married when they were twenty one.

Had their first child at twenty three.

Second child at twenty five.

Third child at twenty seven.

First grandchild forty seven.

Second and third at grandchildren at forty nine.

Let's just say a lot has happened. At sixty years of age they have been married for almost forty years. They have three kids and eight grandchildren.

They still live in Jump City but are retired super heroes, leaving the hero business to their own children and grandchildren.

In total there had been two more Logan's to wear the uniform and go by the name Beast Boy; their eldest son and eldest grandson as well as a new Changeling who was their second born son. Two more girls to wear the leotard and cloak and use the name Raven. As well as one other Nightingale. All of their children and grandchildren either had their powers or a mixture of the two, as a result passing on the mantles of Beast Boy, Raven, Changeling and Nightingale became a Logan family tradition.

A tradition that would continue for as long as the Logan's did.

Gar Logan was lounging out comfortably on the deck of his beach side house. He may have been sixty years old but all those years as a hero meant that he was still very fit and chiselled. Thankfully his animal genetics made him look a lot younger than he actually was.

His wife of thirty nine years made her way out of their home to join him. She was in the same boat as her husband, still fit and thanks to her demonic blood she too still looked a hell of a lot younger than she was.

Slowly and happily she lowered herself into the lap of her husband and sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing the back of her neck all the while.

He laughed.

"What?" Raven asked curiously.

"We've had a pretty good life haven't we?" He said dreamily.

"Better than 'pretty good' Gar." She answered.

He chuckled again. "Just think… it all started coz of my damn fangs…"


End file.
